


Hello, It's me

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hello by Adele, M/M, inspired by anyway, psuedo songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after graduation they were suppose to ride to college together. But instead Stiles left, saying good bye to everyone except Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, It's me

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this part of it's own au where in you will get Stile's side of things but for now I just wanted to share this because it is some damn good writting no matter how corny it seems

The phone rings, and Scott can hear it. He knows he could ask Lydia about it.

He wont.

Scott just keeps calling.

"Hey, you've reached Stiles, leave a message or I'm not calling you back!" the voice recording sounded happy, from a time so many years ago and with all they had to face, Stiles had never gotten around to change it.

Scott doesn't know if he's glad or not, that voice he hears is so light, only burdened in that way that makes on laugh in the face of pain, instead of with the exhaustion that is all Scott's fault.

"Hello, it's me, I was wondering..." Scott isn't sure why he keeps doing this, "wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet to go over... everything." He knows he's started this way before but he carries on, like a compulsion, the unhealthy coping mechanism he knows this is. "They say that time's suppose to heal, yeah," he lets out a laugh, the tired words scratching at his throat, "I can't say I've done much healing."

 

 

"Hello." he says, the words more to the empty space around him than to the phone pressed at his ear, "can you hear me?  
I'm still in California dreaming about who we used to be. Back when we were younger and free of all this." He swallows a shallow shaky breath with the weight of all that this is on his chest, "I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet. There's such a difference between us,"

Scott looks out towards where he used to hear the phone ring when he called, "and a million miles."

The phone beeps, and he hangs up and already hits the button to call again.

  
  
"Hey, you've reached Stiles, leave a message or I'm not calling you back!"

"Hello, from the other side..." the other side of what he shakes his head, "I must've called a thousand times, to tell you i'm sorry, for everything that i've done, but when I call you never seem to be home." The lie sticks in his tongue, his own heartbeat a lie making him cringe and feel bile in his throat but he's almost done.... almost done.

  
  
"Hey, you've reached Stiles, leave a message or I'm not calling you back!"

"Hey man, I'm outside your room..." it burns up, the sense of false relief that has him doing this again and again. "At least I can say that I've tried, to tell you I'm sorry for breaking," _us_

"But it doesn't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore, not now that you've left," he must be happier now, he must. "Or else you would have come back."

_beep_

The Mailb-

_click_

"Hey, you've reached Stiles, leave a message or I'm not calling you back!"

"Hello, how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry I never listened to you... I hope that you're well. Did you ever make it to a town where nothing ever happens?"  
_It's no secret, The both of us are running out of time._  
"So, Hello from the other side, I must've called a thousand times, to tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home."

The clouds moving to cover the moon, at a cresent tonight waning, weakening.  
"Hello," Scotts voice echos, something outside of himself, "At least I can say that i've tried," hollow and reverberating, "To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart. But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore."  
_beep_

  
  
"We're sorry, but the voicemail box for - _Stiles_ \- is full, please try again later."


End file.
